Please Don't Leave Me
by kbretjmrlover13
Summary: My name's Bella im 15 years old and it's my first day of high School. I know it shouldn't be this intemdateing to me, but I was home schooled seance I was 11. I have socialising skills. Me and my Mother Renee moved to Ohio for her new jobs. She's a Preschool school teacher/owner and a swim coach for a college. And well this is my story. ( SORRY FOR SPELLING And grammer problems)!


My name's Bella im 15 years old and it's my first day of high School. I know it shouldn't be this intemdateing to me, but I was home schooled seance I was 11. I have socialising skills. Me and my Mother Renee moved to Ohio for her new jobs. She's a Preschool school teacher/owner and a swim coach for a college. And well this is my story.

"Bella! your going to be late, Come on" Renee yells. " Okay just a sec" You could hear her groan , "Jesh I had to brush my teeth"." Just get in the car" I giggle and walk out side, "okay im going over my check list with you". I groan "mom we did this last nite" she looks back at me "I know but it's this morening not last nite" She says. "fine" I mumble "Penciles note books" "Check", " Lunch money and your locker code" "Check, MOM I HAVE EVERYTHING!" she sighs "I'm Just worried for you bella Your growing up to fast for me". "I know but im fine if i need any thing ill call you" , "Okay, bye i love you" I get out of the car "Love you too" i walk inside and imatly im confused, _Mom, I need you !_

I wonder thru the long hallways to my locker and throw my books and crap in it. _Okay I found my locker can I go home now ?_... "Hi, i'm Mike" a young baby faced boy stands holding his hand out to me. "Bella" I shake his hand and smile, "it's pretty confusing isn't it", _God I suck at small talk._ "uh, yeah"

he nods "well nice meeting you" he walks away "You too" I and Bio, english, gym and luch pass and finally the first day was done!

"Hey Bella, so how was it ?!" Renee squeals "good, I think I met a friend" I shrug and she smiles big "GOOD, So how were your teachers do they seem pretty cool?" I knod " I'm really good at Lunch" I giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Weeks pass and I make friends with 4 other kids and i'm starting to like it alot! And Renee likes her job! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella, Look" Jessica shouts pointing to a giant poster that says (Home Comeing). I give her a thumbs up and walk to my locker, I don't even know what home comeing is. "Hey, bella so um, would you like to be my-" Erick Starts talking "Okay student's I have a few annoucements so please take your seats" Says. I go and sit at my empty desk, I was the only one who didn't have a lab partner. " Okay, First of all if have not turned in your lab home work from last week it needs to be on my desk TODAY! There will be no Bio class on friday, so I'm sending you guys to study hall for an extra hour" Every one groans. "Hmp, And tomarrow we have a new student No mean and rude things are to be said abought him he does have Cancer". The class was silent you could hear a pencile drop in the hall way.

I go to bio early to see the new kid, _Is that bad? that i'm skiping study hall to go and see a kid with cancer My friend jake always called me "nosie Bella" . _"Well Hello mrs,swan can i help you with something ?" Mr.s Banner asks, "uh, yeah i was just wondering if i could have the papers from yesterday? I never got them" It wasn't a lie i never got them. "yes, here ya go" it's like a novel ! " Thank you" I start to walk out " Oh Bella, do you think mabey you could show around when he gets here?" I knod "yes,sir"

Great, _Curiousity killed the cat._The bell rang and that ment Bio Starts, Tour guid bella. "Take your seats"! My desk was still empty he hadn't got here yet or desited to ditch. Half hour of class went by and finally he walked in. He was kind of cute tall light skin dark blue eyes light brown fluffy hair. He apoligized and walked to my desk and sat down. I smile at him "hello, I'm bella" He smiles "Edward". We don't speak after that till class ends.


End file.
